darnafandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 58
Quotes Darna walks over to where Kobra lay, her arms and hair swinging back and forth in an aloft manner. After getting close enough, she stops to inspect Kobra's condition, then concluding that the serpent-man no longer poses a threat (or so she thought!), Darna felt her confidence rise and assumed a stance where her legs are slightly splayed apart, and her arms by her side, not knowing that this very pose will leave her open to a little something that Kobra will use against her later on, not to mention the embarassment and humiliation that comes part of the aftermath. '' Darna: (demanding an answer) "Talaga bang anak mo si Valentina? Saan ka nang-ganling?" (Translation: Is Valentina indeed your child? Where are you from?) Kobra: (breathing heavily) "Bakit mo gustong malaman?" (Translation: Why do you wish to know?) Darna: "Para malaman ko kung may iba pang maghahasik nang lagim dito sa mundo namin!" (Translation: So I will know if there will be more like you who will wreak chaos upon this land!) Kobra: "Huwag kang mag-alala, hindi ako ang huli mong makakalaban mula sa lipi nang mga ahas. Marami kam. At ipina-pangako ko, taga-lupa, sasakupin namin ang mundo!" (Translation: Worry not, I won't be the last from the clan of snakes whom you'll face in battle. We are plenty. And I promise you, surface-dweller, we wil conquer your world!) Darna: "Pwes hindi ako papayag na mangyari 'yon!" (Translation: Then I won't let it happen!) Kobra: "Hindi mo mapipigilan ang itinakda!" (Translation: You cannot prevent the inevitable!) ''Kobra inhaled slowly, then without warning, he spat very sticky saliva at Darna. Darna: (The saliva lands cleanly on her face, she doubles over, causing her long and curly hair flopping over to her right shoulder, and her hands immediately reached for the sticky stuff now stuck on her face, attempting to wretched it free) "Ahh! Ugh!" Still on the ground with his chest impaled, Kobra threw his head back, and mustered all the energy he could to free himself. Cut to Darna; we see that Kobra's spit is still on her face, a majority covering her right cheek, eyes and even the ruby part of the wings-like medallion of her helmet. An excess could be seen dangling from the right side of her chin. She struggles to get it off swinging her head around, making grunting noises, while she pulls it with her hands (her right hand wrenching the part off on the right side of her face, while the left hand gripping the bottom part at the front of her chin), causing it to stretch and become transparent with a gum-like texture, and orange on the sides. Through the saliva, we see Darna's teeth are bared, and her eyes are shut tight, blinded by Kobra's spit Darna: (After finally pulling Kobra's accursed saliva off, she gritted her teeth, relieved to finally breath fresh air again. Then she looks back at where Kobra lay, only to discover that he's no longer there. She looked frantically looks around, worried where the man-serpent had slithered off into) Darna: (Takes a look Kobra's corpse) "May gumalaw ba nang bangkay niya?" (She gets nearer) "Butas and dibdib niya!" (looking at the police officer) (Translation: Did anybody touched his corpse before I came? His chest burst open!)